yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon chant
In various forms of Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, particularly the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, characters recite a chant while Summoning a powerful monster. Such chants have been used mainly for Synchro Summons and Dark Synchro Summon, but have also been used when Earthbound Gods (Earthbound Immortals) have been Summoned. While most chants are unique (or almost unique) to that monster, the only difference between Roman Goodwin and those he controlled, Grady and Tetsu Trudge, is the name of the Dark Synchro Monster itself. Currently, only 6 Synchro Monsters have been Summoned without chants; "Dark Strike Fighter", "Turbo Cannon", "Iron Chain Dragon", "Goyo Guardian", "Armory Arm", and "Stygian Sergeants". For the first season of the English dub, the chants of the main protagonists when Synchro Summoning were removed in favor of catchphrases like "Let's rev it up!", with a few chants in some episodes. During Season 2, however, chants were used more often. On the other hand, the Dark Signers and Shadow Drones still keep their Summoning chant for Dark Synchro Monsters. However, they all seem to use the exact same chant: "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, (Dark Synchro Monster's Name)!" In the Japanese anime, before the Summon Chants for Synchro Summon, the duelist first calls out all the non-Tuner Monsters, and then the chosen Tuner Monster. In the English dub, this is reversed with the Tuner Monster in the front, then the non-Tuner Monsters. Each character's speeches have a common theme relating to their personality: Yusei's chants usually include the word "gathering" (集いし Tsudoishi) (representing bonds) and have the phrase "Become the path its light shines upon!" (光射す道となれ！ Hikari sasu michi to nare!), Jack's include the word "ruler" (王者 Ouja) (excluding Stardust Dragon, for which he has a relatively similar chant anyway) due to his status as the former king, Akiza's refers to flowers, Crow's relate to darkness and winds, Leo's refer to combining powers to protect others, Luna's refer to light and life, the Dark Signers' relate to the underworld, Sayer's relate to anger, Team Unicorn's relate to storms and horses, Bruno's are spoken like a checklist for a computer program and are done in mostly English, and Team Ragnarok's relate to the Norse Gods. The animation of summon chants from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, 5 and 6 video games, most characters close their eyes and put their fist on their chest/heart; open their eyes and raise their palm of their hand up after their chants. NOTE: If you can locate the Japanese characters and romanizations for the chants, that would be much appreciated by those who prefer them over the English translations. That is not to say the translations should be removed, but rather the characters/romanizations should be provided for those who want them. SIDE NOTE: Toonzaki has official subtitles of the episodes. If it is possible, please copy their versions of the chants as separate examples for those who prefer them over the fan translations. That is not to say the fan translations should be replaced with the official ones, but rather both translations should be provided for those who want either or. Yusei Fudo NOTE: The Japanese word "Tsudoishi" (集いし) can be translated as a gathering of friends. Which, in the case of Synchro Summons makes more sense and would make the translations for Yusei's phrases "Gathering" instead of "Clustering", which is possibly more accurate to the original intention of the Japanese wording. '''Junk Warrior' 「集いし星が新たな力を呼び起こす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ジャンク・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The stars come together to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Warrior!" (Dub) "From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!!" Junk Archer 「集いし叫びがこだまの矢となり空を裂く！光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ジャンク・アーチャー》！」 "Tsudoishi sakebi ga kodama no yatonari kuu wo saku! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Jyanku Āchā!" "Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" Junk Destroyer 「集いし闘志が怒号の魔神を呼び覚ます。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！粉砕せよ、《ジャンク・デストロイヤー》！」 "Tsudoishi toushi ga dogou no majin wo yobisamasu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Funsaiseyo, Jyanku Desutoroiyā!" "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" Junk Destroyer (Episode 101 dub only) "Behold as shards of razor sharp steel and scraps of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force! I Synchro Summon, Junk Destroyer!" Junk Gardna 「疾風の使者に鋼の願いが集う時、その願いは鉄壁の盾となる!光差す道となれ!シンクロ召喚!現れよ、ジャンク・ガードナー!!」 Shippuu no shisha ni hagane no negai ga tsudou toki, sono negai ga teppeki no tate tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Jyanku Gādonā! When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come out, Junk Gardna! Junk Berserker 「集いし怒りが忘我の戦士に鬼神を宿す。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚　吠えろ　ジャンク　バー サーカー！」 "Tsudoishi ikari ga bōga no senshi ni kishin wo yadosu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hoero Janku Bāsākā!" "Gathering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!" Nitro Warrior 「集いし思いがここに新たな力となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！燃え上がれ、《ニトロ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi omoi ga kokoni aratana chikara tonaru. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, Nitoro Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 12) 「集いし絆が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kizuna ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Tābo Woriā!" (Fan subtitles) "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The bond comes together to call forth a new power. Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 31) 「集いし星が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu. Hikari sasu Michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Tābo Woriā!" "Gathering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior (Episode 72) 「集いし絆が更なる力を紡ぎだす。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ターボ・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kizuna ga saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Tābo Woriā!" "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior! (Fan)Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior! Road Warrior 「集いし希望が新たな地平へいざなう。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！駆け抜けろ、《ロード・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi kibou ga aratana chihei izanau. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kakenukero, Rōdo Woriā!" "Gathering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" Drill Warrior 「集いし力が大地を貫く槍となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！砕け、《ドリル・ウォリアー》！」 "Tsudoishi chikara ga daichi wo tsuranuku yari tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kudake, Doriru Woriā!" "Gathering power will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" (Fan Subtitles) Clustering forces become the lance which pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Make it shatter, Drill Warrior!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星をなる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Alternate) 「集いし星が新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 82 dub only) "Behold, as the cosmos creates a monster of galactic might! Behold as I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon (Episode 92 and 99 dub only) "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Savior Star Dragon 「集いし星の輝きが、新たな奇跡を照らし出す。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！光来せよ、《セイヴァー・スター・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi hoshi no kagayaki ga, aratana kiseki wo terashidasu! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Seivā Sutā Doragon!" (Fan subtitles)The shine of clustering Stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" "Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" (Dub only)"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon 「集いし夢の結晶が新たな進化の扉を開く。光さす道となれ！アクセルシンクロ！！生来せよ、《シューティング・スター・ドラゴン》！！」 "Tsudoishi yume no kesshō ga aratana shinka no tobira wo hiraku! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Shōraiseyo, Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Dreams crystallize to open a new door of evolution! Become the path that lights the way! Accel Synchro! Arise! Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon (Dub) "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go, Accel Synchro! Appear, Shooting Star Dragon!" Formula Synchron 「集いし願いが新たな速度の地平へ う。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！希望の力、シンクロチューナー、《フォーミュラ・シンクロン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratana sokudo no chiheie izanaru! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kibō no chikara, Shinkuro Chūnā, Fōmyura Shinkuron!' "Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron (Episode 108 dub only) "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Red Demon's Dragon 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！我が魂、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Kodou, Ima Koko ni Retsu wo Nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaī! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashī, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon!" "The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" Black Feather Dragon 「黒き旋風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Senpū yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezā Doragon!" "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon 「冷たい炎が世界の全てを包み込む。漆黒の華よ、開け！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsumetai honō ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Burakku Rōzu Doragon!" "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearī Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon 「世界の平和を守るため勇気と力がレボリューション。シンクロ召喚！ 進化せよ、ライフ・ストリーム・ドラゴン！」 Sekai no mirai wo mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara ga reboryūshon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shinkaseyo, Raifu Sutorīmu Doragon! "The Courage and Power to protect the world's future is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" "To save the world's future, Courage and Strength goes Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Shooting Quasar Dragon 「集いし星が１つになるとき新たな絆が未来を照らす！　光さす道となれ！リミットオーバー　アクセルシンクロ ！！進化の光、シューティング・クェーサー・ドラゴン！！！」 Tsudoishi hoshi ga hitotsu ni naru toki, aratana kizuna ga mirai wo terasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Rimitto Ōbā Akuseru Shinkuro! Shinka no hikari, Shūtingu Kuēsā Doragon!!! "Gathering stars becomes one, as new bonds will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon! Limit Over Accel Synchro! The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!!!" Stardust Spark Dragon (manga) 「星海を切り裂く一筋の閃光よ！！魂を震わし世界に轟け！！シンクロ召喚！！閃珖竜スターダスト！！」 Seiumi o kirisaku hitosuji no senkō yo!! Tamashī o furuwashi sekai ni todoroke!! Shinkuro shōkan!! Senkōryū - Sutādasuto!! "Flashing ray that tears seas and stars!! Roar throughout the world and shake the souls!! Synchro Summon!! Flaring Jewel Dragon - Stardust!!" (Viz Translation) "Flash of light that splits the sea of stars!! Shake our souls and roar through the world!! Synchro Summon!! "Stardust Spark Dragon!!" Jack Atlas Red Demon's Dragon 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！シンクロ召喚！我が魂、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Kodou, Ima koko ni Retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga Tamashii, Reddo Deemonzu Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend (Episode 59 dub only) "Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend (Episode 98 dub only) "In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged! I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend! Explode Wing Dragon 「王者の叫びがこだまする！勝利の鉄槌よ、大地を砕け！シンクロ召喚！羽ばたけ、《エクスプロード・ウィング・ドラゴン》！」 "Ouja no Sakebi ga kodamasuru! Shouri no Tettsui yo, Daichi wo Kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Habatake, Ekusupuroodo Wingu Doragon!" "The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" Stardust Dragon 「大いなる風に導かれた翼を見よ！シンクロ召喚！響け、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Ooinaru Kaze ni Michibikareta Tsubasa wo Mi yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hibike, Sutaadasuto Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "Witness the wings guided by a great wind! Synchro Summon! Roar, Stardust Dragon!" Savior Demon Dragon 「研磨されし孤高の光、真の覇者となりて大地を照らす！光輝け！シンクロ召喚！大いなる魂、《セイヴァー・デモン・ドラゴン》！」 "Kenma sareshi Kokou no Hikari, Shin no Hasha tonarite Daichi wo Terasu! Hikari Kagayake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ooinaru Tamashi, Seivaa Demon Doragon!" "A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Savior Demon Dragon!" Demon Chaos King 「新たなる王者の脈動、混沌の内より出でよ！シンクロ召喚！誇り高き、《デーモン・カオス・キング》！」 "Aratanaru Ouja no Myakudou, Konton no Uchi yori Ideyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hokoritakaki, Deemon Kaosu Kingu!" "The beating pulse of the new ruler, show the chaos inside yourself! Synchro Summon! With pride, Demon Chaos King!" Scar-Red Nova Dragon 「王者と悪魔、今ここに交わる。荒ぶる魂よ！天地創造の叫びをあげよ。シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《スカーレッド・ノヴァ・ドラゴン》！」。 "Ouja to Akuma, Ima koko ni Majiwaru. Araburu Tamashii yo! Tenchisouzou no Sakebi wo age yo. Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Sukaareddo Nova Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The king and devil now merge here! Rugged soul! Give the roar that created heaven and earth! Synchro Summon! Come, Red Nova Dragon!" Red Nova Dragon (Episode 125 dub only) "Behold as the stars high above in the sky, and the fire deep down below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon!!" Crimson Blader 「王者の決断、今赤くたぎる炎を宿す真紅の刃となる。熱き波濤を超え現れよ。シンクロ召喚！！　炎の鬼神　クリ ムゾン　ブレーダー。」 "Ouja no Ketsudan Ima Akakutagiru Honoo wo Yadousu Shinku no Yaiba tonaru. Atsuki Hatou wo Koe Arawareyo. Shinkuro Shoukan! Honoo no Kishin Kurimuzon Bureedaa." "The King's determination is concieved with a flame that burns red and becomes a crimson blade! Appear from beyond the burning hot waves. Synchro Summon! The Burning Fierce God, Crimson Blader!" Dark Highlander, the King of Divine Punishment (manga) 「天頂に輝く死の星よ！地上に舞い降り生者を裁け！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ！《天刑王 ブラック・ハイランダー》！」 Tenchou ni Matataku Shi no Hoshi yo! Chijou ni Maiori Seija wo Sabake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo! Tenkeiou Burakku Hairandaa! "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! Descend, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander!" (Viz Translation) "Star of death, shining at Heaven's zenith!! Descend to Earth and judge the living!! Level 7, The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander, Synchro Summoned" Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius (manga) (Viz Translation) "Sirius, Wolf Lord Blue Sirius! You who scorch the Heavens! Tear apart these earthbound, toothless dogs!! Synchro Summon! Wolf Lord Blue Sirius!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (manga) (Viz Translation) "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king!! Synchro Summon!! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!!" Akiza Izinski Black Rose Dragon 「冷たい炎が世界の全てを包み込む。漆黒の華よ、開け！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsumetai Honoo ga Sekai no Subete wo Tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no Hana yo, Hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Araware yo, Burakku Roozu Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" (Toonzaki subtitles) "The cold flame envelops the entire world. Black flower, bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear, Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon (Episode 99 dub only) "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Splendid Rose 「聖なる森に潜みし華麗なる棘の狩人よ、戒めの鞭を持ちて今こそ姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《スプレンディッド・ローズ》！」 "Seinaru Mori ni Hisomishi Kareinaru Ibara no Kariudo yo, Imashime no Muchi wo Mochi te Ima koso Sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Superendiddo Roozu!" "Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星となる。光さす道となれ！シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi Negai ga, Aratani Kagayaku Hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu Michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishou seyo, Sutaadusto Doragon! "Gathering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" ' Stardust Dragon (Episode 99 dub only)' "Out of two will come one and out of one will come great cosmic might. I Synchro Summon the Stardust Dragon!" Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel (manga) (Viz Translation) "Come forth, from the sacred land at the World's beginning!! Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel Descends" Leo Power Tool Dragon (Episode 36) 「世界の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 Sekai no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawā Tsūru Doragon! "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 70) 「地球の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawā Tsūru Doragon! "Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon 「世界の未来を守るため勇気と力がレボリューション。シンクロ召喚！ 進化せよ、ライフ・ストリーム・ドラゴン！」 Sekai no Mirai wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara ga Reboryūshon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shinka seyo, Raifu Sutorīmu Doragon! "The Courage and Power to protect the Future of the Planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 70 dub only) "A monster with some major motor, a beast built out of pure brawn! Here he is, the Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon (Episode 77 dub only) "Oh yeah! When Morphtronics morph, it's a beautiful thing! It's a synchro thing! I Synchro Summon the Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon 「鋼の逆鱗に触れたいヤツはご自由に！！　シンクロ召喚！！　機械竜パワー　ツール！！」 Hagane no Gekirin no Furetai Yatsu ha go Jiyuu ni!! Shinkuro Shoukan!! Kikai Ryuu Pawaa Tsuuru!! "Freely rain down the imperial wrath of steel upon this guy!! Synchro Summon!! Machine Dragon - Power Tool!!" (Viz Translation) "If you wanna risk this iron monster's wrath, go right ahead!! Synchro Summon!! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!!" Luna Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no Inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearii Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon (Episode 77 dub only) "I'll tune my (Tuner's Name) with my (1 or more Non-Tuner's Name), and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one! That's right - I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Pixie Dragon 「太古の森よりフィールドを制圧する精霊よ かりそめの姿に身をやつし降臨せよ シンクロ召喚!! 妖精竜 エンシェント」 Taiko no Mori yori Fiirudo wo Seiatsu-suru Seirei yokarisome no Sugata ni Mi woyatsushi Kourin seyo Shinkuro Shoukan!! Youseiryuu Enshiento Oh spirit, appear from the Ancient Forest, disguising yourself in this temporary form, and reign over the field supreme and uncontested! Come forth! Synchro Summon!! Fairy Dragon - Ancient (Viz Translation) "Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity... Veil yourself in flesh and descend to us. Synchro Summon!! "Ancient Pixie Dragon" Crow Hogan Blackfeather - Armored Wing 「黒き旋風よ、天空へ駆け上がる翼となれ！シンクロ召喚！《ＢＦ－アーマード・ウィング》！」 "Kuroki Senpuu yo, Tenkuu he Kakeagaru Tsubasa tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Aamaado Wingu!" "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Armored Wing!" Blackfeather - Armed Wing 「漆黒の力！大いなる翼に宿りて、 を巻きおこせ！シンクロ召喚！吹きすさべ、《ＢＦ－アームズ・ウィング》！」 "Shikkoku no Chikara! Ooinaru Tsubasa ni Yadorite, Shinpuu wo Makiokose! Shinkuro Shoukan! Fukisusabe, Burakkufezaa Aamuzu Wingu!" "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackfeather - Armed Wing!" Blackfeather - Silverwind the Ascendant 「吹き荒べ嵐よ！鋼鉄の意志と光の速さを得て、その姿を昇華せよ！シンクロ召喚！《ＢＦ－孤高のシルバー・ウィンド》！」 "Fukisusabe Arashi yo! Koutetsu no Ishi to Hikari no Hayasa wo Ete, sono Sugata wo Shouka seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakkufezaa - Kokou no Shirubaa Windo!" "Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackfeather - Silverwind the Ascendant!" Black Feather Dragon (1) 「黒き疾風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Shippuu yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezaa Doragon!" "Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black Feather Dragon (2) 「黒き旋風よ！秘めたる想いをその翼に現出せよ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《ブラックフェザー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kuroki Senpuu yo! Himetaru Omoi wo sono Tsubasa ni Genshutsu seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Maiagare, Burakkufezaa Doragon!" "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon (Episode 95 dub only) "Now by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these two Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!" Sayer Mental Sphere Demon 「逆巻け、我が復讐の黒炎！シンクロ召喚！来い、《メンタルスフィア・デーモン》！」 "Sakamake, Waga Fukushuu no Kokuen! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koi, Mentaru Sufia Demon!" "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!" Magical Android 「心の深淵に燃え上がる我が憎しみの炎よ、黒き怒濤となりてこの世界を蹂躙せよ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《マジカル・アンドロイド》！」 "Kokoro no Shinen ni Moeagaru Waga Nikushime no Honoo yo, Kuroki Dotou tonarite kono Sekai wo Juurinseyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareru, Majikaru Andoroido!" "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" Rex Goodwin Sun Dragon Inti 「太陽昇りし時、全ての闇を照らし出す！降り注げ光よ！シンクロ召喚！出でよ！太陽龍インティ！」 "Taiyou Nobarishi Toki, Subete no Yami wo Terashi Dasu. Furisosoge Hikari yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Taiyouryuu Inti!" "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" Moon Dragon Quilla 「闇に月満ちる時、魔の囁きが聞こえ出す！死へといざなえ！ダークシンクロ！出でよ！月影龍クイラ！」 "Yami ni Tsuki Michiru Toki, Ma no Sasayaki ga Kikoe Dasu! Shi-he to Izanae! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Tsukikageryuu Kuira!" "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca 「究極の破壊をもたらせ！最強の地縛神！出でよ！Ｗｉｒａｑｏｃｈａ Ｒａｓｃａ！」 "Kyuukyoku no Hakai wo motarase! Saikyou no Jibakushin! Ideyo! Wirakocha Rasuka!" "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound God! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!!" Drascension the Supreme Sky Dragon (manga) 「天よ!!運命よ!! 事象の理よ!! 巡る天輪に乗せ此処に結実せよ!! 我が決闘竜よ!! 五千年の沈黙を破り光と共に降臨せよ!! シンクロ召喚!! 天窮覇龍 ドラゴアセンション 」 Ten-yo! Unmei-yo! Jishou-yo!! Meguru Tenrin ni Nose Koko ni Ketsujitsu seyo!! Waga Dyueru Doragon-yo!! Gosennen no Chinmoku wo Yaburi Hikari totomoni Kourin-seyo!! Shinkuro Shoukan!! Tenkyuuharyuu Dragoasenshon Heaven! Fate! The Natural Order!! I assemble the spinning halos of heaven gathered here to bring things to fruition!! My Duel Dragon!! Descend here bathed in light and break the silence of 5,000 Years!! Synchro Summon!! Dragoascension, the Supreme Dragon of the Heavens Roman Goodwin Underground Arachne 闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、地底のアラクネー！！ "Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira ha Akareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Chitei no Arakunee!!" "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Episode 46) 「今こそ降臨せよ！我が神、地縛神 Ｕｒｕ！」 "Ima koso Kourin seyo! Waga Kami, Jibakushin Uru!" "Now is the time for your Advent! My God, Earthbound God Uru!" Earthbound Immortal Uru (Episode 56) 「我が運命の光に潜みし亡者達の魂よ！流転なるこの世界に暗黒の真実を導くため、我に力を与えよ! 現れよ！《地縛神 Ｕｒｕ》！」 "Waga Unmei no Hikari ni Hisomishi Mouja-tachi no Tamashiiyo! Ruten-naru kono Sekai ni Ankoku no Shinjitsu wo Michibakutame, Ware ni Chikara wo Ataeyo! Arawareyo! Jibakushin Uru!" "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Fhahahaha! Appear now, Earthbound God Uru!" Kalin Kessler One Hundred Eye Dragon 「漆黒の帳下りし時、冥府の瞳は開かれる。舞い降りろ闇よ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、《ワンハンドレッド・アイ・ドラゴン》！」 "Shikkoku no Tobari Orishi Toki, Meifu no Hitomi wa Hirakareru. Maioriro Yami yo! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Wan Handoreddo Ai Doragon!" "When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" Infernity Death Dragon 「死者と生者、ゼロにて交わりしとき、永劫の檻より魔の竜は放たれる！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《インフェルニティ・デス・ドラゴン》！」 "Shisha to Seija, Zero nite Majiwari shitoki, Eigou no Ori yori Ma no Ryuu ha Hanatareru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, Inferuniti Desu Doragon!" "The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!" Infernity Doom Dragon (Episode 92 dub only) "Watch as the sinister spirits that inhabit each of these creatures combine into one. Watch, as I summon forth the Infernity Doom Dragon!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Episode 35) 「人々の魂を生贄に、降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｃａｐａｃ Ａｐｕ！」 "Hitobito no Tamashii wo Ikenie ni, Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu!" "I sacrifice all these souls to you... Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Episode 55) 「降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｃａｐａｃ Ａｐｕ！」 "Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokapaku Apu!" "Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!" Void Ogre Dragon (manga) 「地獄と天国の間。。。煉獄よりその姿を現せ。。。煉獄竜オーガ　ドラグーン」 "Jigoku to Tengoku no Hazama... Rengoku yori sono Sugata wo Arawase... Rengokuryuu Ooga Doraguun" "Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory... The Dragon of Purgatory, Ogre Dragoon!" (Viz Translation) "Arise from the space between Heaven and Hell... from Purgatory!! Void Dragon Ogre Dragon!" Devack Demonic Monkey King Zeman 「暗黒より生まれし者、万物を負の世界へと う覇者となれ！ダークシンクロ！現れよ、《猿魔王ゼーマン》！」 Ankoku yori Umareshi Mono, Banbutsu wo Fu no Sekai-he to Izanau Hasha tonare! Daaku Shinkuro! Arawareyo, Enmaou Zeeman!" "The one born from the darkness, become the supreme ruler who shall lead all of creation into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" Earthbound Immortal Cusillu 「精霊の魂を生贄に！降臨せよ！地縛神 Ｃｕｓｉｌｌｕ！」 "Seirei no Tamashi wo Ikenieni! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kushiru!" "I sacrifice the souls of these spirits! Advent, Earthbound God Cusillu!" Misty Tredwell Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Episode 39) 「我が命蘇らせし神よ、さあ、この魂を捧げる！永き呪縛から解き放たれよ！ 《地縛神 Ｃｃａｒａｙｈｕａ》！」 "Waga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo, saa, Kono Tamashii wo Sasageru! Nagaki Jubaku kara Toki Hanatare yo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!" "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Episode 61) 「我らが命蘇らせし神よ！さあ、この魂を捧げる！降臨せよ！《地縛神 Ｃｃａｒａｙｈｕａ》！」 "Warera ga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo! Saa, Kono Tamashii Sasageru! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Kokaraia!" "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul! Advent, Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Carly Carmine Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 39) 「今再び、五千年の時を越え、冥府の扉が開く！我らが魂を新たなる世界の糧とするがいい！降臨せよ！ 《地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ ｐｉｓｃｕ》！」 "Ima Futatabi, Gosennen no Toki wo Koe, Meifu no Tobira ga Hiraku! Ware raga Tamashii wo Aratanaru Sekai no Kate tosurugaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Asura Pisuku!" "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 59) 「五千年の時を超え、冥府の扉が開く！我らが魂を新たなる世界の糧とするがいい！降臨せよ！地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ Ｐｉｓｃｕ！」 "Gosennen no Toki wo Koe, Meifu no Tobira ga Aku! Ware raga Tamashii wo Aratanaru Sekai no Kate tosurugaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin Asura Pisuku!" "Transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Episode 59 DUB Only) "Behold as five thousand years past and a portal to the netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what will be, when all the spirits in the satellite is swallowed by darkness! Descend, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" '''Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (DUB Only)' "Now, after five thousand years, the door to the netherworld will open again. And the great immortals will feed on the spirits of New Domino City. I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu!" Greiger '''Dark Flat Top' 「暗闇の底より聞こえし よ、死神の鎧を纏い、姿を現すが良い！ダークシンクロ！現れろ、ダーク·フラットトップ！」 "Kurayami no Soko yori kikoeshi Doukoku yo, Shinigami no Yoroi wo Matoi, Sugatawoarawasu ga Ii! Daaku Shinkuro! Arawarero, Daaku Furatto Toppu!" "Wailing audible from the depths of the darkness so thick, be wrapped in the armor of Death itself and show yourself! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Dark Flat Top!" Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua 「積年の恨み積もりし大地に眠る魂達よ！今こそ穢された大地より出でて、我に力を貸さん！降臨せよ、《地縛神 Ｃｈａｃｕ Ｃｈａｌｌｈｕａ》！」 Sekinen no Urami Tsumorishi Daichi ni Nemuru Tamashii-Tachi yo! Ima koso Kegasareta ta Daichi yori Idete, Ware ni Chikara wo Kasan! Kourin seyo, Jibakushin Chaku Charua!" "Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me your power! Advent, Earthbound God Chacu Challhua!" Grady Frozen Fitzgerald 「闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、氷結のフィッツジェラルド！」 Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira wa Hirakareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Hyouketsu no Fittsujerarudo! "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!" Trudge Goyo Guardian (Tag Force 4) 「見やがれ、これが権力だ！シンクロ召喚！であえ、《ゴヨウ・ガーディアン》！」 Miyagare, kore ga Kenryoku da! Shinkuro Shoukan! deae Goyou Gaadian! Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter, Goyou Guardian! Dark Diviner 「闇と闇重なりしとき、冥府の扉は開かれる。光無き世界へ！ダークシンクロ！いでよ、漆黒のズムウォルト！」 Yami to Yami Kasanarishitoki, Meifu no Tobira ha Hirakareru. Hikarinaki Sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Shikkoku no Zumuworuto! "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Jet-Black Zumwald!" All Dark Signers (English dub) "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!" Sherry LeBlanc Fleur de Chevalier 「高速より生まれし肉体よ、革命の時は来たれり。勝利を我が手に！シンクロ召喚！きらめけ、《フルール・ド・シュヴァリエ》！」 "Kousoku yori Umareshi Nikutai yo, Kakumei no Toki ha Kitareri. Shouri wo Waga Te ni! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kirameki, Furuuru Do Shuvare!" "My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!" (Fan Subtitles) Body born from the speed of light, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my grasp! Synchro Summon! Sparkle, Fleur de Chevalier!" Syd Combat Wheel 「狂い咲け！爆裂音！カードの荒野に戦列の轍を刻め！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《コンバットホイール》！」 "Kuruizake! Bakuretsuon! Kaado no Kouya ni Senretsu no Wadachi wo Kizame! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Konbatto Hoiiru! "Unexpected chaos! Explosions! Carve your tracks, fightin' in the wasteland of cards! Synchro Summon! Roar your engines, Combat Wheel!" "Run wild, explosion! Engrave your bloodcurdling ruts into the card wilderness! Synchro Summon! Roar Engines, Combat Wheel!" Elsworth Determined Daredevil 「二つの刃交わりし時、ここに忠義の刃が現れん、 に仕えろ！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、不退の荒武者！」 "Futatsu no Yaiba Majiwarishi Toki, koko ni Chuugi no Yaiba ga Arawaren, Ware ni Tsukaero! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, Futai no Aramusha!" "When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Answer to me! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Determined Daredevil!" Bolton Blood Mephist 「心の闇より生まれし者、いま、魂と引き換えに降臨するがいい！シンクロ召喚、脈動せよ！ブラッド·メフィスト！」 "Kokoro no Yami yori Umareshi Mono, ima, Tamashii to Hikikae ni Kourin surugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Myakudou-seyo! Buraddo Mefisuto!" "One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth at the price of a good soul! Synchro Summon! Make 'em bleed, Blood Mephist!" Crimson Mephist (dub) "Now the power coursing through the veins of these two warriors will become one! I summon forth the Synchro Monster: Crimson Mephist!" Paradox Sin Paradox Dragon 「次元の裂け目から生まれし闇、時空を越えた舞台に、破滅の幕を引け！シンクロ召喚！『Ｓｉｎ パラドクス・ドラゴン』！！」 "Jigen no Hazama yori Arawareshi Yami yo, Jiikuu wo Koeta Butai ni, Hametsu no Makuwohike! Shinkuro Shoukan! Shin Paradokusu Doragon!!" “Born from threshold of the dimension of Darkness, time to lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! Synchro Summon! , Sin Paradox Dragon!” Malefic Paradox Dragon (dub) "Behold as the shadows drift down through the cracks of time and witness how the darkness pulls together to create pure evil. I Synchro Summon Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Andre Natural Gaodrake 「野性の血流交わりしとき、大地を切り裂くパワーが目覚める！咆哮せよ！シンクロ召喚！大自然の力、《ナチュル・ガオドレイク》！」 "Yasei no Ketsu Ryuu Majiwari shitoki, Daichi wo Kirisaku Pawaa ga Mezameru! Houkou seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Daishizen no Chikara, Nachuru Gaodoreiku! "When the blood of the wild is spilled, earth-breaking power will awaken! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Mother Nature's Power, Natural Gaodrake!" Thunder Unicorn 「天駆ける よ、猛き烈風と交わりて、幻想の世界より姿を現せ！シンクロ召喚！いななけ、《サンダー・ユニコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Takeki Reppuu to Majiwarite, Gensou no Sekai yori Sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Inanake, Sandaa Yunikoon! "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, "Thunder Unicorn!" Thunder Unicorn (dub) "Feel the winds blow and watch the storm clouds up above rumble with electricity as I Synchro Summon, Thunder Unicorn!" Breo Voltic Bicorn 「天駆ける よ、雲海を切り裂き、その蹄を地上に穿て！シンクロ召喚！轟け、《ボルテック・バイコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Unkai wo Kirisaki, sono Hidzume wo Chijyou ni Ugate! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, Borutekku Baikoon!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Roar, Voltic Bicorn!" Voltic Bicorn (dub) "Watch as the storm clouds give way to a stampede of rolling thunder. Now I Summon, Voltic Bicorn!" Jean Lightning Tricorn 「天駆ける よ、漆黒の大気を貫き、その雷撃で大地を燃やせ！シンクロ召喚！照らせ、《ライトニング・トライコーン》！」 "Ama Kakeru Ikazuchi yo, Shikkoku no Taiki wo Tsuranuki, sono Raigeki de Daichi wo Moyase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Terase, Raitoningu Toraikoon!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!" Lightning Tricorn (dub) Let the sky open up and now give way to a gleaming beast of electric might! I Synchro Summon, Lightning Tricorn!" Bruno T.G. Power Gladiator 「シンクロフライトコントロール、リミッター開放レベルファイブ、ブースター注入１２０％ リカバリーネットワークレンジ修正、オールクリア！ゴー！シンクロ召喚！カモン、ＴＧ パワーグラディエイター！」 "Shinkuro Furaito Kontorooru, Limittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu, Buusutaa Chuunyuu hyaku ni juu paasento. Rikabarii Netowaaku Renji Shuusei, Ooru kuria! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Pawaa Guradieitaa!" "Synchro Flight Control! Limiter Removal, Level Five, Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Network Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" T.G. Wonder Magician 「リミッター開放レベルファイブ、ブースターランチＯＫ インクリネイションＯＫ、グランドサポート、オールクリア ゴー！ シンクロ召喚！カモン、ＴＧ ワンダーマジシャン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu, Buusutaa Ranchi OK, Inkurineishon OK, Gurando Sapooto, Oorukuria Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinasu Wandaa Majishan!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" T.G. Hyper Librarian 「リミッター解放、レベル５！レギュレーターオープン！スラスターウォームアップ、オーケー！アップリンク、オールクリアー！ＧＯ！シンクロ召喚！カモン！ＴＧ ハイパー・ライブラリアン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Faibu! Regyureetaa Oopun! Sulasutaa Woomu Appu OK! Appu Rinku Ooru Kuriaa! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinase Haipaa Raibirarian!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator Open! Thruster Warm up, OK! Up Link All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!" T.G. Recipro Dragonfly 「リミッター解放、レベル２！レギュレーターオープン！ナビゲーション・オールクリアー！ＧＯ！シンクロ召喚！カモン！ＴＧ レシプロ・ドラゴン・フライ！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou reberu tsuu! Regyureetaa Oopun! Nabigaisyon Ooru Kuria! Goo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kamon, Tekku Jiinasu Reshipuro Doragon Furai!" "Limiter Removal Level Two! Regulator Open! Navigation, All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come On, Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly!" T.G. Blade Blaster 「リミッター解放レベル１０！メイン・バスブースター・コントロール！オールクリアー！無限の力！今ここに解き放ち、次元の彼方へ突き進め！ＧＯ！アクセルシンクロ！カモン！ＴＧ ブレード・ガンナー！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou Reberu Ten! MeinBasuBoosutaa Contorooru! Ooru Kuriaa! Mugen No Chikara! Ima Kokoni Tokihanachi, Jigen No Kanata e Tsukisusume! Goo! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Breedo Gannaa!" "Limiter Removal, Level Ten! Main Bus Booster Control! All Clear! Infinite Power, Here Release itself and Beyond the Dimension! Go! Accel Synchro! Come On! Tech Genus Blade Gunner!" T.G. Halberd Cannon 「リミッター解放、レベルマックス！レギュレーターオープン、オールクリアー！無限の力よ！時空を突き破り、未知なる世界を開け！ＧＯ！デルタアクセル！カモン！ＴＧ ハルバード・キャノン！」 "Rimittaa Kaihou, Reberu Makkusu! Regureetaa Oopun, Ooru Kuriaa! Mugen No Chikara yo! Jikuu Wo Tsukiyaburi, Michinaru Sekai Wo Hirake! Goo! Deruta Akuseru! Kamon! Tekku Jiinasu Harubaado Canonn!" "Limiter Removal, Level Max! Regulator Open, All Clear! Infinite Power, Break Time and Space to Open Unknown World! Go! Delta Accel! Come On Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!" Dragan Thor, Lord of the Aesir 『星界の扉が開くとき、古の戦神がその魔槌を振り上げん、大地を揺るがし轟く雷鳴と共に現れよ、シンクロ召喚!! 降臨せよ、極神皇トール!!』 Seikei no Tobira ga Hirakutoki, Inishie no Ikusa Gami ga sono Ma Zuchi wo Furiagen, Daichi wo Yurugashi Todoroku Raimei to Tomoni Araware yo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo, Kyokushinou Tooru!!" "When the Door to Asgard opens, the Ancient War God will raise up his Magical Hammer! The very earth itself will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon! Descend, "Polar God King Thor!" (English dub) Behold as the Nordic glaciers of old give way, and from the deepest chasms of ice, an ancient and powerful hero emerges, a hero who wields the quaking power of a pounding avalanche!! Behold "Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Brodor Loki, Lord of the Aesir 『星界より生まれし気まぐれなる神よ！絶対の力を我らに示し世界を笑え！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、極神皇ロキ ！』 Seikai yori Umareshi Kimagurenaru Kami yo! Zettai no Chikara wo Ware ra ni Shimeshi Sekai wo Warae! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kourin seyo, Kyokushinou Roki! "The god that was born from the stars, Show us your absolute power and make the world laugh! Synchro Summon! Descend, Polar God King Loki!" Halldor Odin, Father of the Aesir 『北辰の空にありて全知全能を司る王よ。今こそ星界の神々を束ねその威光を示せ！！シンクロ召喚！天地神明を統べよ！最高神 極神聖帝オーディン！』 Hokushin no Sora ni arite Zenchizennou wo Tsukasadoru Ou yo. Ima koso Seikai no Kamigami wo Tabane sono Ikou wo Shimese!! Shinkuro Shoukan! Tenchishinmei wo subeyo! Saikoushin Kyokushinseitei Oodin! "The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens circling the North Star. Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon! He who rules the world ordained by the Gods! The Highest God, "Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin!" (English dub) "Divinity rises!! Behold, the ruler of all things!! I Synchro Summon the ultimate Nordic God, Odin, Father of the Aesir!!" Z-one Sephylon, the Ultimate Time lord "Jin no hikari kara ga aru Jikaishin no saki ni, erabare ta seija ni obi gau tsuka kotoka ni yurusa reru kakusareta Daato naru. Uwa mugen to nari, mugen no hikari kara umareru Kyuukyoku no Jikaishin; Ain Soph Aru no kouka hatsudo, Kyuukyoku Jikaishin Sephyron no Tokushu Shoukan!" "Within the light of freedom where the Temporal Machine Gods were born there is a hidden Da'at where only the chosen ones can venture. The source of nothingness and existence, the ultimate Temporal Machine God that was born from infinite light!; Ain Soph Ohr effect activated, I Special Summon The Ultimate Temporal Machine God, Sephylon!" Sect Ijuin Beelze, King of Dark Dragons "Devil known as the King of Flies! Cast a cloud over this skin-crawling world! Synchro Summon! Demon King Dragon - Beelze!" (Viz Translation) "Lord of the Flies, you who lead demon gods! Cast your shadow on this disgusting world!! Synchro Summon!! Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!" Chants Before 5D's (English dub only) Paradox Brothers: "Elements of Water, Thunder and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark your graves with his inscription. Gate Guardian!" Marik Ishtar: "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Pharaoh Atem: "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Franz: "Great Beast of the sky, Please hear my cry, Appear in this Shadow Game when I call your name, come forth Winged Dragon of Ra!" Jaden Yuki Elemental Hero Storm Neos 「３つの力が１つとなった時、遥か大宇宙の彼方から、最強の戦士を呼び覚ます！トリプルコンタクト融合！銀河の渦の中より現れよ！《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ストーム・ネオス》！」 "Mittsu no Chikara ga Hitotsu tonatta Toki, Haruka Daiuchuu no Kanata kara, Saikyou no Senshi wo Yobisamasu! Toripuru Kontakuto Yuugou! Ginga no Uzu no Naka yori Arawareyo! Erementaru Hiiroo Sutoomu Neosu! "At this time, the power of 3 becomes 1... from a faraway universe on the other side, the strongest warrior awakens! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear from the depths of the spinning galaxy! Elemental HERO Storm Neos!" All Xyz Monsters (Version 1) 「(俺/私/僕 etc.)はレベル(Level of the Xyz materials)の(Name of the Xyz materials)でオーバーレイ！(Amount of Xyz materials)体のモンスターでオーバーレイ・ネットワークを構築！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、(Xyz Monster)！」 "(Ore/Watashi/Boku/Ware etc.) wa reberu (Level of the Xyz materials) no (Name of the Xyz materials) de ōbārei! (Amount of Xyz materials) tai no monsutā de obarei nettowāku o kōchiku! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Arawarero, (Xyz Monster)!" "I overlay the Level (Level of the Xyz materials) (Name of the Xyz materials)! With these (amount of Xyz Materials) monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! (Come/Rise/Appear, ect.) (Xyz Monster)!" (Version 2) "Level (Level of the Xyz materials) (Name of the Xyz materials), Overlay! With these (amount of Xyz Materials) monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! (Come/Rise/Appear, ect.) (Xyz Monster)!" Yuma Tsukumo Number C39: Utopia Ray (Version 1) "Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Ima kōsō arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpurei!" "Chaos Xyz Change! Right now, show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39: King of Wishes - Hope Ray!" (Version 2) 「カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ、 ３９。希望の力、混沌を光に変える使者、希望皇ホープレイ」 "Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Kibō no chikara, konton o hikari ni kaeru shisha, Kibō'ō Hōpurei!" "Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39. The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light, King of Wishes - Hope Ray!" (Episode 18 and 32 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Get ready for Number C39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 36 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! And appear Number C39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 43 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Make way for Number C39: Utopia Ray!" (Episode 86, 88 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come and show your magnificent might! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!" Shining Draw (Before ZW summoning) ''' 「全ての光よ！力よ！我が右腕に宿り希望の道筋を照らせ！シャイニング・ドロー！」 "Subete no hikari yo! Chikara yo! Waga migiude ni yadori kibō no michisuji o terase! Shainingu Dorō!" "All the light and power, reside in my right arm and illuminate the path of hope! Shining Draw!" (Episode 24 dub) "By the power of Zexal, give me the wisdom and skill to draw the perfect card and defeat my opponent! Go Shining Draw!" (Episode 49 and 66 dub) "A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. He can even generate the very card that he needs to draw! Go Shining Draw!" '''Muzurhythm the String Djinn "Come, wandering guitarist! This is one of my new comrades! String Devil - Muzumuzurhythm!" (Dub) "As you're about to see, this monster really hits the right chord! Behold, Muzurhythm the String Djinn!" Temtempo the Percussion Djinn (Episode 29 dub) "Now, here's the drum roll you asked for, Astral! Welcome Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!" (Episode 90 dub) "You're about to get beat by Temtempo the Percussion Djinn!" Melomelody the Brass Djinn (Dub) "It's time to face the music, with Melomelody the Brass Djinn!" Final Shining Draw (Before ZW summoning) ''' 「全ての光よ！力よ！我が右腕に宿り再び希望の道筋を照らせ！ファイナル・シャイニング・ドロー！」 "Subete no hikari yo! Chikara yo! Waga migiude ni yadori futatabi kibō no michisuji o terase! Fainaru Shainingu Dorō!" "All the light! Power! Gather to my right hand and illuminate the path towards hope once again! Final Shining Draw!" (Dub) "So let all the power inside us flow straight on through to our Final Shining Draw!" '''Beast-Armor Fusion - Lion Arms + Hope Ray 「闘志が纏いしその衣、轟く咆哮。大地を揺るがし、迸る迅雷。神をも打ち砕く！獣装合体 ライオ・ホープレイ！」 "Tōshi ga matoishi sono koromo, todoroku hōkō. Daichi o yurugashi, hotobashiru jinrai. Kami o mo uchikudaku! Jūsō gattai Raio Hōpu Rei!' "The raging impact from warrior's golden armor will shake the ground, the blitz of lightning, please inject the force of God-slayer to the warrior! Beast-Armor Fusion, Lio Hope Ray!" ZW - Eagle Claw (Dub) "Mighty king of the sky, dive to our aid and bring us victory! Presenting Zexal Weapon - Eagle Claw!" Number C39: Utopia Ray V 「いでよ、 ３９！混沌を統べる紅き覇王、悠久の戒め解き放ち、赫焉となりて、闇を打ち払え！降臨せよ、希望皇ホープレイ ！」 "Ideyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Konton o suberu akaki haō, yūkyū no imashime tokihanachi, kakuen to narite, yami o uchiharae! Kōrin seyo, Kibō'ō Hōpurei Bui!" "Come forth, Chaos Numbers 39! Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos, release the eternal seal, and in one flash blow away the darkness! Descend, King of Wishes - Hope Ray V!" (Dub) "Now go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come on out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" (Yuma's Version) 「混沌の力纏いて、勝利を目指せ、進化した勇士が今ここに現れる！現れろ！ ３９ 希望皇ホープレイ ！」 "Konton no chikara matoite, shōri o mezase, shinka shita yūshi ga ima, koko ni arawareru! Arawarero! Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpurei Bui!" "Wrapped in the power of chaos, aiming for victory, the evolved warrior appears now! Appear now! Chaos Numbers 39: King of Wishes - Hope Ray V!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come on out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory 「現れろ、 ３９。未来に輝く勝利をつかめ。重なる思い、つながる心が世界を変える！希望皇ホープレイ・ヴィクトリー！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Mirai ni kagayaku shōri o tsukame. Kasanaru omoi, tsunagaru kokoro ga sekai o kaeru! Kibō'ō Hōpurei Vikutorī!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 39. Seize the victory shining in the future, overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!" (Dub) "Appear, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!" (Episode 100) 「現れろ、 ！希望に輝く魂よ！森羅万象を網羅し、未来を導く力となれ！ 希望皇ホープレイ・ヴィクトリー！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Kibō ni kagayaku tamashī yo! Shinrabanshō o mōra shi, mirai o michibiku chikara to nare! Kibō'ō Hōpurei Vikutorī!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 39. Soul shining with hope! It covers all things in nature, and becomes the power to lead the future! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!" Number 39: Utopia Roots 「現れろ、ランク１、 ３９！希望の光・・・進化へと突き進む！原初の記憶を解き放て！天衣無縫の力、希望皇ホープ・ルーツ！」 "Arawarero, Ranku Ichi, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Kibō no hikari... shinkai to tsukisusumu! Gensho no kioku o tokihanate! Ten'imuhō no chikara, Kibō'ō Hōpu Rūtsu!" "Appear, Rank 1, Numbers 39! The light of hope... now marching bravely towards evolution! Release the memories of origin! The force of perfection, King of Wishes - Hope Roots!" Heroic Champion - Excalibur 「光まといて現れろ！闇を切り裂くまばゆき王者！ エクスカリバー！」 "Hikari matoite arawarero! Yami o kirisaku mabayuki ōja! Hiroikku - Chanpion Ekusukaribā!" "Come forth, sheathed in light! Shining lord who slashes through the dark! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!" Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis Attack - Hope Sword Cross Atlantal Slash 「人知を超えた神の遺産が希望の光宿すとき熱き絆の裁きが下される！いけ！これが仲間の力だ！ホープ剣クロス・アトランタル・スラッシュ！」 "Jinchiwokoeta-shin no isan ga kibō no hikari yadosu toki atsuki kizuna no sabaki ga kudasa reru! Ike! Kore ga nakama no chikarada! Hōpu Ken Kurosu Atorantaru Surasshu!" "When the heritage of God harbors a light of hope beyond human intelligence, judgement forged by the passionate bonds will be dealt! Go! This is the power of friendship! Hope Sword Cross Atlantal Slash!" Number 100: Numeron Dragon 「宇宙創造の鍵、今こそ闇の扉を開き、未来を、その咆哮とともに導け！降臨せよ、 １００！ヌメロンドラゴン！」 "Uchū sōzō no kagi, ima koso yami no tobira o hiraki, mirai o, sono hōkō to tomoni michibike! Kōrin seyo, Nanbāzu Hyaku! Numeron Doragon!" "The Key to the Creation of the Universe, now open the Door of Darkness, and lead us to the future with your roar! Descend, Numbers 100! Numeron Dragon!" Number 39: Beyond the Hope 「限界突破だ、希望皇ホープ！現れろ、 ３９！人が希望を超え、夢を抱くとき、遥かなる彼方に、新たな未来が現れる！限界を超え、その手につかめ！ 希望皇ビヨンド・ザ・ホープ！」 "Genkai toppada, Kibō'ō Hōpu! Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Hito ga kibō o koe, yume o daku toki, harukanaru kanata ni, aratana mirai ga arawareru! Genkai o koe, sono-te ni tsukame! Kibō'ō Biyondo za Hōpu!" "Smash through the limits, King of Wishes - Hope! Reveal yourself, Numbers 39! When a person embraces a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future in your own hands! King of Wishes - Beyond the Hope!" Number F0: Future Hope 「今こそ現れろ、 ０！天馬、今ここに解き放たれ縦横無尽に未来へ走る。これが俺の天地開闢！俺の未来！かっとビングだ、俺！未来皇ホープ！」 "Ima koso arawarero, Fyūchā Nanbāzu Zero! Tenma, imakoko ni tokihanata re jūōmujin ni mirai e hashiru. Kore ga ore no tenchikaibyaku! Ore no mirai! Kattobingu da, ore! Miraiō Hōpu!" "Appear now, Future Numbers 0! Pegasus, be unleashed here and now, and run free as the wind into the future. This is my Creating Heaven And Earth! My Future! I do Kattobingu! King of Future - Hope!" Reginald Kastle Number 32: Shark Drake 「現れろ、 ３２！最強最大の力を持つ深海の帝王！その牙で全てのものを噛み砕け！海咬龍シャーク・ドレイク！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūni! Saikyō saidai no chikara o motsu shinkai no teiō! Sono kiba de subete no mono o kamikudake! Kaikōryū Shāku Doreiku!" "Show yourself, Numbers 32! The most powerful ruler of the deep sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything! Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake!" Shark Caesar 「いでよ、海の帝王！牙鮫帝シャーク・カイゼル！」 "Ideyo, umi no teiō! Gakōtei Shāku Kaizeru" "Come, emperor of the sea! Fanged Shark Emperor - Shark Kaiser!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon the king of the deep, Shark Caesar!" Number 94: Crystal Zero 「現れろ、 ９４！氷の心をまといし霊界の巫女、澄明なる魂を現せ！極氷姫クリスタル・ゼロ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūyon! Kōri no kokoro o matoishi reikai no miko, chōmeinaru tamashī o arawase! Kyokuhyōki Kurisutaru Zero!" "Appear, Numbers 94! Priestess of the Spirit World with a heart of ice, show that clear and bright soul! Princess of Polar Ice - Crystal Zero!" Number 101: Silent Honor ARK 「現れろ！ １０１！満たされぬ魂を乗せた方舟よ。光届かぬ深淵より浮上せよ！ ！」 "Arawarero! Nanbāzu Hyakuichi! Mitasa renu tamashī o noseta hakobune yo. Hikari todokanu shin'en yori fujō seyo! Sairento Onāzu Āku Naito!" "Appear! Numbers 101! Unappeased Soul placed aboard the Ark. Arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it! Silent Honors Ark Knight!" Number C101: Silent Honor DARK 「現れろ、 １０１！満たされぬ魂の守護者よ、暗黒の騎士となって光を砕け！ ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuichi! Mitasa renu tamashī no shugosha yo, ankoku no kishi to natte hikari o kudake! Sairento Onāzu Dāku Naito!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 101! Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! Silent Honors Dark Knight!" Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash 「現れろ、カオス ７３！渦巻く混沌の水流を突き破り、今、かの地へ浮上せよ！激瀧瀑神アビス・スープラ」 "Arawarero Kaosu Nanbaazu Nanajyuusan! Uzumaku Konoton no Suiryuu wo Tsukiyaburi, Ima, kano Chi he Fujyou seyo! Gekirou Bakushin Abisu Suupura!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 73! Pierce through the whirlpool of Chaos, and now, surface from the depths to this land. Abyss Supra the Roaring Waterfall Deity!" CXyz Barian 「混沌の具現たる軍神よ。切なる望みを我が元へ。集え、七皇の力！ 冀望皇バリアン」 "Konton no gugentaru gunshin yo. Setsunaru nozomi o waga moto e. Tsudoe, nanakō no chikara! Kaosu Ekushīzu Kibō'ō Barian!" "God of War that embodies Chaos. This is the origin of my dearest wish. Gather, power of the Seven Emperors! Chaos Xyz: King of Wishes - Varian!" Astral Number 39: Utopia 「現れろ、 ３９。我が戦いはここより始まる。白き翼に望みを託せ。光の使者、希望皇ホープ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū. Waga tatakai wa koko yori hajimaru. Shiroki tsubasa ni nozomi o takuse. Hikari no shisha, Kibō'ō Hōpu!" "Appear, Numbers 39. My battle starts here. I entrust my wishes upon your white wings. Messenger of light, King of Wishes - Hope!" Number 99: Hope Dragun 「現れろ、 ９９！砕け散り我が魂の記憶。今、ひとつの星となりて、天命を貫く霹靂となれ！これがナンバーズの終焉にして頂点！希望皇龍ホープドラグーン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūkyū! Kudake chiri waga tamashī no kioku. Ima, hitotsu no hoshi to narite, tenmei o tsuranuku hekireki to nare! Kore ga Nanbāzu no shūen ni shite chōten! Kibō'ōryū Hōpu Doragūn!" "Come forth, Numbers 99! The memories of my soul were scattered! Now, they become a single star, they become the resounding thunder that is the will of God! This is the apex and end of the Numbers! Hope Dragoon, the Dragonic King of Wishes!" Kite Tenjo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon "The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Extended) 「闇に輝く銀河よ、希望の光になりて我が僕に宿れ！光の化身、ここに降臨！現れろ、 ！」 "Yami ni kagayaku ginga yo, kibō no hikari ni narite waga shimobe ni yadore! Hikari no keshin, koko ni kōrin! Arawarero, Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon!" "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 42 dub only) "Come my mighty monster! With the savagery of a supernova! Bring on a cosmic cataclysm that vaporizes everything in your path! Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 55, 69 and 83 dub) "Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! With a cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 72 dub only) "I Xyz Summon the monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: the incredible Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 96 dub only) "Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova! With the cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path... Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 105 dub only) "I summon the monster more savage than a supernova! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path... Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction "Appear now, Number 30! Use your power to poison everything around you! Acid Golem of Destruction!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon 「逆巻く銀河よ、今こそ、怒涛の光となりて姿を現すがいい！降臨せよ、我が魂！ ！」 "Sakamaku ginga yo, ima koso, dotō no hikari to narite sugatawoarawasu ga ī! Kōrinseyo, waga tamashī! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Foton Doragon!" "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 64, 73 dub) "Prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, this battle is over!" (Episode 83 dub) "Prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, this battle is over! Arise Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" (Episode 106 dub) "Now prepare to witness the mightiest of monsters! With the power of this beast, the battle is over! Say hello to Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon 「現れろ！銀河究極龍 ６２！宇宙にさまよう光と闇。その狭間に眠りし哀しきドラゴンたちよ。その力を集わせ真実の扉を開け！ ！」 "Arawarero! Ginga kyūkyoku ryū Nanbāzu Rokujūni! Uchū ni samayō hikari to yami. Sono hazama ni nemurishi kanashiki doragon-tachi yo. Sono chikara o tsudowa se shinjitsu no tobira o hirake! Gyarakushīaizu Puraimu Foton Doragon!" "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Numbers 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Number 96: Dark Mist Number 96: Dark Mist 「現れろ、我が分身！ ９６！漆黒の闇からの使者、ブラック・ミスト！」 "Arawarero, waga bunshin! Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Shikkoku no yami kara no shisha, Burakku Misuto!" "Show yourself, my doppelganger! Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Black Mist!" (Episode 19 dub only) "Xyz Summon a copy of myself - Number 96: Dark Mist!". (Episode 101 dub only) "Xyz Summon my "alter ago", my evil avatar... Number 96: Dark Mist!" Number 65: Djinn Buster 「現れろ ６５！呪われし裁きの執行者、裁断魔人ジャッジ・バスター！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Rokujūgo! Norowa reshi sabaki no shikkōsha, Saidan Majin Jajji Basutā!" "Appear, Numbers 65! The cursed executioner of judgment, Shredding Devil - Judge Buster!" (Dub) "Xyz Summon Number 65: Djinn Buster!" Number C65: King Overfiend 「現れろ！ ６５！あまたの怨念をまといし裁きの魔王・・・裁断魔王・・・ジャッジ・デビル！」 "Arawarero! Kaosu Nanbāzu Rokujūgo! Amata no on'nen o matoishi sabaki no maō... Saidan Maō... Jajji Debiru!" "Appear! Chaos Numbers 65! The demon king of judgment clad in the grudges of the many... Shredding Demon King... Judge Devil!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Now appear, Chaos Number 65: King Overfiend! Number C96: Dark Storm 「現れろ、 ９６！混沌なる嵐を巻き起こし、今ここに舞い降りよ！ブラック・ストーム！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Konton'naru arashi o makiokoshi, ima koko ni maioriyo! Burakku Sutōmu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Arised chaotic storm, now swoop down here! Black Storm!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96! Dark Storm!" (Episode 110) 「現れろ、 ９６！混沌なる漆黒の風と共に舞い降りよ！ブラック・ストーム！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Konton'naru shikkoku no kazetotomoni maioriyo! Burakku Sutōmu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 96! Swoop down with chaotic pitch black winds! Black Storm!" Fortuno Number 11: Big Eye 「現れろ、 １１！幻惑の瞳を持つ支配者、ビッグ・アイ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Jūichi! Genwaku no hitomi o motsu shihai-sha, Biggu Ai!" "Appear, Numbers 11! The ruler with the dazzling pupil, Big Eye!" Roku Arcana Knight Joker (Dub) "I activate Polymerization! With this spell, their powers fuse together to give rise to the defender of the imperial throne, Arcana Knight Joker!" Trey Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis 「降臨せよ！ ！有限なる時空を破り、今、その存在を天地に刻め！ －カオス・アトランタル！」 "Kōrin seyo! Kaosu Nanbāzu Roku! Yūgen'naru jikū o yaburi, ima, sono sonzai o tenchi ni kizame! Ōpātsu - Kaosu Atorantaru!" "Descend! Chaos Numbers 6! Shatter the limited space-time continuum, and now, engrave your existence into the whole of creation! OOPArts - Chaos Atlantal!" Quattro Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder 「現れろ、 １５！地獄からの使者、運命の糸を操る人形・・・ギミック・パペット－ジャイアントキラー！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Jūgo! Jigoku kara no shisha, unmei no ito o ayatsuru ningyō... Gimikku Papetto - Jaianto Kirā!" "Appear, Numbers 15! The envoy from Hell, puppet who pulls the strings of fate... Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer!" (Episode 114) 「現れろ １５！運命の糸を操る地獄からの使者｡ 漆黒の闇の中より舞台の幕を開けろ！ギミック・パペット－ジャイアントキラー！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Jūgo! Unmei no ito o ayatsuru jigoku kara no shisha. Shikkoku no yami no naka yori butai no maku o akero! Gimikku Papetto - Jaianto Kirā!" "Appear, Numbers 15! The envoy from Hell who pulls the strings of fate. Once more, lift the curtain to the stage in the depths of the deepest, blackest darkness! Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer!" Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter 「現れろ、 １５！人類の英知の結晶が、運命の糸を断ち切る使者を呼ぶ！ギミック・パペット－シリアルキラー ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Jūgo! Jinrui no eichi no kesshō ga, unmei no ito o tachikiru shisha o yobu! Gimikku Papetto - Shiriaru Kirā!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 15! Fruits of human knowledge, call forth a messenger who has severs off the threads of fate! Gimmick Puppet - Serial Killer!" Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings 「現れろ、 ４０！人類の叡智の結晶で、悪魔よよみがえれ！ギミック・パペット－デビルズ・ストリングス！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Yonjū! Jinrui no eichi no kesshō de, akuma yo yomigaere! Gimikku Papetto - Debiruzu Sutoringusu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 40! Using the fruits of human wisdom, I revive the devil! Gimmick Puppet - Devil's Strings!" Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo 「現れろ、 ８８！吠えろ、荒ぶる魂。すべてを滅ぼす、怒りを、呼び覚ませ！ギミック・パペット－ディザスター・レオ！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hachijūhachi! Hoero, araburu tamashī. Subete o horobosu, ikari o, yobisamase! Gimikku Papetto - Dizasutā Reo!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 88! Roar, wild soul. Awaken the anger, that lays everything to ruin! Gimmick Puppet - Disaster Leo!" Quinton Number 9: Dyson Sphere 「現れろ ９！我が背負いし運命よ、今こそ、銀河を飲み込む、巨大な大地となりて降臨せよ。天蓋星ダイソン・スフィア！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Kyū! Waga shoishi unmei yo, ima koso, ginga o nomikomu, kyodaina daichi to narite kōrinseyo. Tengaisei Daison Sufia!" "Appear, Numbers 9! My burdensome fate, let the gigantic world capable of swallowing an entire galaxy descend right here and now. Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere!" Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere 「現れろ、 ９！天空を覆う星よ、森羅万象をその内に宿し、今、ここに降臨せよ！天蓋妖星カオス・ダイソン・スフィア！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Kyū! Tenkū o ōu hoshiyo, shinrabanshō o sono-nai ni yadoshi, ima, koko ni kōrin seyo! Tengaiyōsei Kaosu Daison Sufia!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 9! Star that covers the whole of heaven, that now carries the whole of creation inside you, now, descend here! Spectral Canopy Star - Chaos Dyson Sphere!" Vetrix Number 69: Heraldry Crest 「解放しろ、怒りを！現れろ！ ６９ コート・オブ・アームズ！」 "Kaihō shiro, ikari o! Arawarero! Nanbāzu Rokujūkyū Goddo Medarion Kōto obu Āmuzu!" "Release your anger! Appear! Numbers 69: God Medallion - Coat of Arms!" (Clash! Duel Carnival!)「今ここに怒りを開放する！現れろ！ ６９ コート・オブ・アームズ！」 "Ima koko ni ikari o kaihō suru! Arawarero! Nanbāzu Rokujūkyū Goddo Medarion Kōto obu Āmuzu!" "Release your anger here now! Appear! Numbers 69: God Medallion - Coat of Arms!" Anna Kaboom Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max 「鉄路の彼方より地響きとともにただいま到着。現れろ超弩級砲塔列車グスタフ・マックス！」 "Tetsuro no kanatayori jihibiki to tomoni tadaima tōchaku. Arawarero Chōdokyū Hōtō Ressha Gusutafu Makkusu!" "From beyond the railway, arriving here and now, alongside the tremors of the earth. Appear, Superdreadnought Gun Turret Train - Gustav Max!" (Dub) "Make way for the monster train that gonna derail your chances of winning! Cling on in, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Tombo Tillbitty Tomato King "Appear before us! Bless the earth! Swallow the sun! Tomato King - Dread King!" (Dub) "Make way for the king of the crops! The toughest tomato of them all! All hail, the mighty Tomato King!" Nistro Number 54: Lion Heart 「現れろ ５４！熱き闘志の雄叫びが眠れる魂すらも震わせる！反骨の闘士ライオンハート！」 "Arawarero Nanbāzu Gojūyon! Atsuki tōshi no otakebi ga nemureru tamashī sura mo furuwaseru! Hankotsu no Tōshi Raion Hāto!" "Appear, Numbers 54! Your hot-blooded war cry shakes even sleeping souls! Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart! Dextra Night Papilloperative 「闇を舞う、美しき、死の化身！ナイト・バタフライ・アサシン！」 "Yami o mau, utsukushiki, shi no keshin! Naito Batafurai Asashin!" "Dance in the darkness, beautiful, incarnation of death! Night Butterfly Assassin!" Dr. Faker Number 53: Heart-eartH 「これがナンバーズの頂に立つ最強のナンバーズ！超然の鎧を纏い、世界を震撼させよ！現れろ、 ５３ 偽骸神 ！」 "Kore ga Nanbāzu no itadaki ni tatsu saikyō no Nanbāzu! Chōzen no yoroi o matoi, sekai o shinkan sa seyo! Arawarero, Nanbāzu Gojūsan Gigaishin Hāto Āsu!" "From all the Numbers this stands on top of, one of the strongest Numbers! Equipped with superior armor that will shock the world! Appear, Numbers 53: Fake Body God - Heart-eartH!" (Dub) "I'm going to unleash a force. It will bring a whirlwind of agony and destruction! But before it appears, it will need a huge supply of energy! I Xyz Summon Number 53: Heart-eartH! Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon 「偽りの骸を捨て、神の龍となりて現れよ！ ９２ 偽骸神龍 ！」 "Giri no gai o sute, shin no ryū to narite arawareyo! Nanbāzu Kyūjūni Gigaishinryū Hāto Āsu Doragon!" "Cast aside your shell of lies and appear forth as the God of Dragons! Come forth, Numbers 92: Fake Body God Dragon - Heart-eartH Dragon!" "CXyz" monsters "Chaos Xyz Change! The true emerging power of Barian, bring judgement on the dirtied world now! ("Chaos Xyz" monster)!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Barian power, born of chaos, visit your judgement on this world of filth! Appear/Arise/Come forth ("Chaos Xyz" monster)!" Vector Number 104: Masquerade 「いでよ！ １０４！そのまばゆき聖なる光で愚かな虫けらどもをひざまずかせよ！ シャイニング！」 "Ideyo! Nanbāzu Hyakuyon! Sono mabayuki seinaru hikari de orokana mushikera-domo o hizamazuka seyo! Masukarēdo Majishan Shainingu!" "Come! Numbers 104! Foolish insects, kneel before this dazzling light! Masquerade Magician - Shining!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Number 104: Masquerade! Use your brilliance to force these foolish insects to grovel at your feet!" Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade 「現れろ、 １０４！混沌より生まれしバリアンの力が光を覆うとき、大いなる闇が舞い踊る。 アンブラル！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuyon! Konton yori umareshi barian no chikara ga hikari o ōu toki, ōinaru yami ga mai odoru. Masukarēdo Majishan Anburaru!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 104! When the force of Barian born from Chaos will cover up the light, the great darkness will dance! Masquerade Magician - Umbral!" (Dub) "Appear, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror!" Number 96: Dark Mist 「現れろ、 ９６！漆黒の闇からの使者、ブラック・ミスト！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Kyūjūroku! Shikkoku no yami kara no shisha, Burakku Misuto!" "Show yourself, Numbers 96! The messenger from pitch black darkness, Black Mist!" Number 43: Soul Marionetter 「現れろ、 ４３！死者の眠りを妨げる冒涜の化身。魂魄傀儡鬼ソウル・マリオネッター！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūsan! Shisha no nemuri o samatageru bōtoku no keshin. Konpaku Kugutsu Ki Sōru Marionettā!" "Appear, Numbers 43! The incarnation of blasphemy that disturbs the slumber of the dead. Soul-Puppeteering Demon - Soul Marionetter!" Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon 「現れろ、 ５！混沌なる世界の亡者でも！今、その魂をひとつに溶かし混濁とした世界に降臨せよ！亡隴龍カオス・キマイラ・ドラゴン！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Go! Konton naru sekai no mōja demo! Ima, sono tamashī wo hitotsu ni tokashi kondaku toshita sekai ni kōrin seyo! Mōrōryū Kaosu Kimaira Doragon!" "Show yourself, Chaos Number 5! There are dead even in the chaotic world! Now, rise from your graves in this chaotic world and let your souls become one! Perishing-Gloom Dragon - Chaos Chimaera Dragon!" Rio Kastle Number 73: Abyss Splash 「現れろ、 ７３！カオスに落ちたる聖なる滴。その力を示し混沌を浄化せよ。激瀧神アビス・スプラッシュ！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Nanajūsan! Kaosu ni ochitaru seinaru shizuku. Sono chikara o shimeshi, konton o jōka seyo. Gekirōshin Abisu Supurasshu!" Appear, Numbers 73! The holy drop falls into the Chaos. It shows its power, purifying the Chaos. God of Roaring Waterfalls - Abyss Splash! Number C103: Ragnafinity 「現れなさい、 １０３！時をも凍らす無限の力が今、よみがえる。神葬零嬢ラグナ・インフィニティ！」 "Araware nasai, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakusan! Toki o mo kōra su mugen no chikara ga ima, yomigaeru. Shinsōreijō Raguna Infiniti!" "Please appear, Chaos Numbers 103! The infinite power that can freeze even time now, revives. Funerary Sub-Zero Maiden - Ragna Infinity!" Girag Number C106: Giant Red Hand 「現れろ、 １０６！混沌なる世界を掴む力よ、その拳は大地を砕き、その指先は天空を貫く。溶岩掌ジャイアント・ハンド・レッド！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakuroku! Konton'naru sekai o tsukamu chikara yo, sono ken wa daichi o kudaki, sono yubisaki wa tenkū o tsuranuku. Yōganshō Jaianto Hando Reddo!" "Come forth, Chaos Numbers 106! The true power that seizes a chaotic world! The fist that can crush the earth! The fingertips that can pierce through heaven! Lava Palm - Giant Hand Red!" (Dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come forth, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand! With the power to harness this chaotic world, its fist will smash the land! Its finger will tear the sky!" Alito Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus 「闇を飲み込む混沌を、光によって貫くがよい！カオスエクシーズ・チェンジ！現れろ、 １０５！ 彗星のカエストス！」 "Yami o nomikomu konton o, hikari ni yotte tsuranukuga yoi! Kaosu Ekushīzu Chenji! Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakugo! Bāningu Nakkurā Suisei no Kaesutosu!" "O chaos that swallows the darkness, you will pierce through the light! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, Chaos Numbers 105! Burning Knuckler - Caestus the Comet!" (Dub) "It is the most frightening force of all, ultimate chaos! It is the uncontrollable energy that threats to throw the whole universe into disarray! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! From the outer realms of the unknown comes Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk 「現れろ、 ８０！猛りし魂にとりつく、呪縛の鎧！狂装覇王ラプソディ・イン・バーサーク！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Hachijū! Takerishi tamashī ni toritsuku, jubaku no yoroi! Kyōsō Haō Rapusodi In Bāsāku!" "Appear, Numbers 80! Accursed armor, with a soul of madness! Madquipped Supreme King - Rhapsody in Berserk!" Number C80: Requiem in Bersek 「現れろ、 ８０！魂を鎮める旋律が、十全たる神の世界を修復する！我にすがれ、葬装覇王レクイエム・イン・バーサーク！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Hanbāzu Hachijū! Tamashī o shizumeru senritsu ga, jūzentaru kami no sekai o shūfuku suru! Ga ni sugare, Sōsōhaō Rekuiemu in Bāsāku!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 80! The melody that calms the soul, the god of integrity that repairs the world! Lean on me, Exequipped Supreme King - Requiem in Berserk!" Mizar Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 「宇宙を貫く雄叫び。遥かなる時をさかのぼり銀河の源よりよみがえれ！顕現せよそして我を勝利へと導け！ １０７！ ！」 "Uchū o tsuranuku otakebi yo. Harukanaru toki o sakanobori, ginga no minamoto yori yomigaere! Kengen seyo, soshite ware o shōri e to michibike! Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" "Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time!! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Numbers 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Dub) "...and Xyz Summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake! Arise my beast; for we shall claim victory for Barian! Come forth! Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 「逆巻く銀河を貫いて時の生ずる前よりよみがえれ！永遠を超える竜の星！顕現せよ、 １０７！ ！」 "Sakamaku ginga wo tsuranuite toki no shōzuru mae yori yomigaere! Eien wo koeru ryū no hoshi! Kenganseyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" "Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us, Chaos Numbers 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 134) 「顕現せよ、 １０７！我が魂に宿りし粒子！今、光を超えた力となりて時を逆巻け！ ！」 :"Kengen seyo, Kaosu Nanbāzu Hyakunana! Waga tamashī ni yadorishi ryūshi! Ima, hikari o koeta chikara to narite toki o sakamake! Neo Gyarakushīaizu Takion Doragon!" :"Manifest yourself, Chaos Numbers 107! The particles that dwell inside my soul! Now, surge through time and become the power that exceeds even light! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 84 dub) "Barian power, born from chaos, surge through my Number, and bestow it with great might! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Face the multiverse and ignite new life into my great beast! Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" (Episode 97 dub) "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Face the multiverse and ignite new life into my great beast! Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Mayday Walker Skypalace Gangaridai 「天かける勇者と海の王女が結ばれしとき、おおいなる世界の不思議が花開く。エクシーズ召喚！いでよ、超巨大空中宮殿ガンガリディア！」 "Ten kakeru yūsha to umi no ōjo ga musuba reshi toki, ōinaru sekainofushigi ga hanahiraku. Ekushīzu shōkan! Ideyo, Chōkyodai Kūchū Kyūden Gangaridia!" "When the Hero dashing across the sky joins hands with the princess of the sea, the wonders of this great, big world bloom! Xyz Summon! Come, Supercolossal Sky Palace - Gangaridia!" (Dub) "Watch in wonder as the monster of the skies and the queen of the seas unite to form an even more massive mega monster! I Xyz Summon Skypalace Gangaridai!" Brook Walker CXyz Skypalace Babylon 「混沌より生まれしバリアンの力で、愛の宮殿が今生まれ変わる！現れろ、 超巨大空中要塞バビロン！」 "Konton yori umareshi Barian no chikara de, ai no kyūden ga ima umarekawaru! Arawarero, Kaosu Ekushīzu Chōkyodai Kūchū Yōsai Babiron!" "Chaos Xyz Change! With the power of Varian born from chaos, the palace of love shall now be born! Appear, Chaos Xyz: Supercolossal Sky Fortress - Babylon! (Dub) "Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Skypalace is built to inflict major damage. Now the power of Barian will transform it and make it even stronger! Behold, Chaos Xyz Skypalace Babylon!" Mach Number 44: Sky Pegasus 「現れろ、 ４４！悠久の大義よ、今こそ古の眠りから目覚め、天空を駆ける翼となれ！白天馬スカイ・ペガサス！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūyon! Yūkyū no taigi yo, ima koso nishi e no nemuri kara mezame, tenkū o kakeru tsubasa to nare! Hakutenma Sukai Pegasasu!" "Appear, Numbers 44! Oh, eternal laborer, now rise from your ancient sleep, and become the wings that soar through the sky! White Sky Horse - Sky Pegasus!" (Dub) "I Xyz Summon Number 44: Sky Pegasus! Now arise my mighty steed. Awake from your age-old sleep and soar down to this world! Display your full splendor and might to these lowly creatures!" Jinlon Number 46: Dragluon 「現れろ、 ４６！雷鳴よ、とどろけ。稲光よ、きらめけ。顕現せよ、我が金色の龍、神影龍ドラッグルーオン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yonjūroku! Raimei yo, todoroke. Inabikari yo, kirameke. Kengen seyo, waga kin'iro no ryū, Shin'eiryū Doraggurūon!" "Appear, Numbers 46! The thunder roars. The lightning flashes. Manifest yourself, my golden dragon, Ethereal Dragon - Dragluon!" Ponta Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu 「現れろ、 ６４！混沌と混迷の世を斬り裂く知恵者よ。世界を化かせ、古狸三太夫！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Rokujūyon! Konton to konmei no yo o kiri saku chiesha yo. Sekai o bakase, Furudanuki Sandayū!" "Appear, Numbers 64! O Sage who cut and cleaved apart the era of chaos and confusion. Bewitch the world once more, Veteran Tanuki Sandayu!" Eliphas 「限界を超え、ランクアップし続ける。それが、アストラル世界の目指す デュエルだ！現れろ！ ランク１３！秩序を制する清浄なる・・・志よ。更なる高みを目指し、世界をあるべき姿へ！刮目せよ！これぞ、われらが意志、エーテリック・アメン！」 "Genkai o koe, rankuappu shi tsudzukeru. Sore ga, asutoraru sekai no mezasu dyueru da! Arawarero! Nyū Ōdāzu ranku Jūsan! Chitsujo o seisuru seijō naru kokorozashi yo. Saranaru takami o mezashi, sekai o arubekisugata e! Katsumoku seyo! Korezo, ware-ra ga ishi, Ēterikku Amen!" "Endlessly surpassing our limits, continuously Ranking-Up! This is the kind of Dueling the Astral World aims for! Appear, New Orders Rank 13! The innocent will that regulates all order, aim for the higher destination and let the world return to the way it should be! See for yourself! This is our will! Etheric Amen!" Kurage Number 4: Stealth Kragen 「現れろ、 ４！混沌に漂いし透明なる戦士。すべてを見通し世界を刺せ！偉大なる先輩ここに降臨！猛毒刺胞ステルスクラーケン！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Yon! Konton ni tadayoishi tōmeinaru senshi. Subete o mitōshi sekai o sase! Idainaru senpai koko ni kōrin! Mōdokushihō Suterusu Kurāken!" "Appear, Numbers 4! The transparent warrior who drifts through chaos. Sting everything in this world that lay before you! O, great superior, enter the fray! Deathly Poisonous Jellyfish - Stealth Kragen!" Mosquito Ninja Number 2: Shadow Mosquito Ninja 「現れろ、 ２！ああ、夜のしじまに過ぎる影。蚊学忍者シャドー・モスキート！」 "Awararero, Nanbāzu Ni! Ā, yoru no shijima ni sugiru kage. Kagaku Ninja Shadō Mosukīto!" "Appear, Numbers 2! Ah, shadow that passes through the still of night. Mosquito Science Ninja - Shadow Mosquito! Mr. Heartland Number 1: Infection Baal Zebul 「現れろ、 １！ダークな羽音がファンタスティックに木霊する、アマージングなハエの王、インフェクション・バアル・ゼブル！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu Ichi! Dāku na haoto ga fantasutikku ni kodamasuru, amājingu na hae no ō, Infekushon Bāru Zeburu!" Appear, Numbers 1! The dark buzzing of the amazing lord of flies echoes fantastically, Infection Baal Zebul! Don Thousand Number 1: Gate of Numeron - Ekam 「現れろ、 １！天を摩する地獄の門、堅牢なる扉開きしとき一抹の希望を捨てよ！ゲート・オブ・ヌメロン－エーカム！」 "Arawarero, Nanbāzu 1! Tenwomasuru jigoku no mon, kenrōnaru tobira hirakishi toki ichimatsu no kibō o suteyo! Gēto Obu Numeron - Ēkamu!" "Appear, Numbers 1! When this iron-clad door, this monumental gate to hell opens, abandon all hope! Gate of Numeron - Ekam!" Number C1: Gate of Chaos Numeron - Shunya 「現れろ、 １！すべての秩序を破壊し混沌なる闇へ。世界を真なる姿へ導け。ゲート・オブ・カオス・ヌメロン－シニューニャ。」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Ichi! Subete no chitsujo o hakai shi konton'naru yami e. Sekai o shin'naru sugata e michibike. Gēto Obu Kaosu Numeron - Shinyūnya." "Appear, Chaos Numbers 1! The order of everything shall be destroyed by the darkness called "Chaos". Guide the world to its true form. Gate of Chaos Numeron - Shinyunya." Number C1000: Numerronius the Divine Giant 「現れろ、 １０００！混沌の憂えは浅ましき人の業。天壌の夢は無窮の幻。虚ろの神よ、闇をもて光に鉄槌を。夢幻虚神ヌメロニアス！」 "Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sen! Konton no uree wa asamashiki hito no gō. Tenjō no yume wa mukyū no maboroshi. Utsuro no kamiyo, yami o mote-kō ni tettsui o. Mugenkyojin Numeroniasu!" "Appear, Chaos Numbers 1000! The grief of chaos is karma of wretched men. The dreams of heaven and earth are an eternal fantasy. O hollow god, armed with darkness, swing your iron hammer down upon the light. Hollow Spirit of Delusion - Numerronius!" Number Ci1000: Numerronius Numerronia 「降臨せよ、 １０００！我が天は長し地は久し。人のすがる夢は一場の幻にすぎず。虚無の大神よ、闇をもて光に鉄槌を！夢幻虚光神ヌメロニアス・ヌメロニア！」 "Kōrin seyo, Kaosu Imajinarī Nanbāzu Sen! Waga ten wa nagashi ji wa hisashi. Hito no sugaru yume wa ichijō no maboroshi ni sugizu. Kyomu no Ōgami yo, yami o mote-kō ni tettsui o! Mugenkyokōshin Numeroniasu Numeronia! "Descend, Chaos Imaginary Numbers 1000! My heaven is vast, my earth is ancient. The dreams that men cling to are a mere illusion. O almighty god of void and nothingness, armed with the darkness, swing down your iron hammer upon the light! Hollow Light Spirit of Delusion - Numerronius Numerronia!" category:Sayings